His Undoing
by Nottoca
Summary: Kakashi considers how he and Sakura got together. KakaSaku Lemon


i'm kinda pleased how this fic turned out. its my first naruto fanfic and i've spent less than a week on it – which is unheard of for me. i usually rewrite the thing to death over a few weeks before letting people read it. And unlike everything else I've written, there's no conversation – I usually come up with the conversation and add in other details later. But the layout of the story kinda follows my thought processes (highly erratic and usually going in three or more directions at once) so it wasn't as hard. Let me know what you think.

And if you don't like the pairing – don't read it

Naruto is not mine (obviously) and this **is rated M for a reason…**

Normal – current events  
**Underlined & bold**– Kakashi's current thoughts  
_Italics_ – past events or thoughts

* * *

**It was an abuse of trust…**

The weight of his body pinned her to the wall, but her hands reached for his headband, moving it to reveal the scar down his face and his mismatched eyes. The mask covering his nose and mouth was pulled down quickly, revealing his full face and a gentle finger traced the scar over his left eye. Taking only a moment to study the now familiar features usually hidden from the rest of the world, she hungrily went for his mouth, the kiss was hard and rough and still she pressed for more. Such an intoxicating taste was overwhelming. Tongues fought for control, twisting and stroking and twining around each other, breaking only for quick gasps of breath before coming together again for more.

**He hadn't been her teacher for a good number of years…**

When he looked at her, part of him saw the 12 year old girl he'd first met. The other part saw the unbelievably sexy woman she'd become, the woman now trembling in his arms. The woman moaning his name with every touch of his hand and staring at him with eyes filled with lust and an unnamed emotion he'd never seen from any other woman.

**He should know better... **

Hands roamed across her body, searching for the edges of the fabric of her clothes so he could touch her bare flesh. His hands were possessive, roughly touching her tender body. Pushing her shirt up, he revealed small firm breasts with desire-hardened nipples just begging to be licked. She moaned when he squeezed her bare skin as if in a futile plea for him to stop, yet she made no move to push him away, her tongue still fought his and her hands merely pulled him closer.

**He was 14 years her senior…**

_All through afternoon exercises, the tension between them steadily increased. By the time they had quit for the day, they had been ready to tear off all their clothes and just fuck in the small clearing of trees. The only thing stopping them was the presence of others and it was hard to believe no one there had noticed their aroused behavior, yet not a thing was said or a strange look was given. Upon parting of ways, she slipped him a note to say she would meet him at his place in 20 minutes. He was home in 5 and paced impatiently waiting for her. When she had slipped in the window, he'd forced her back against the wall, pressing his erection into her cloth-covered stomach._

**And people would talk…**

A hand slipped into her shorts, sliding across tight skin, seeking the slit between her legs. Fingers plunged into her slick opening, brushing across the small enflamed bud to elicit a quiet cry from her throat. Their lips parted, his moving to her neck, playfully biting the tender skin, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark. Sweat formed a light sheen on both their bodies, giving her flesh a decidedly salty taste. His mouth moved down to lick a bare nipple, the texture of his taste buds rough against the tender skin. Using his teeth, he latched onto a peak, pulling and twisting it between his teeth. Her head tipped back with a whimper, her breath coming in shallow gasps as her fingers ran thru his spiky hair, holding his head to her breast. Her body convulsed, arching and offering more and more of herself to him.

**If she didn't want this she would leave, right?**

_Once she was no longer his student, the temptation had been there. Perhaps it had always been there, but it wasn't anything he would consider acting on for a number of years even after the team broke up. Each time he saw her, she had changed. Sometimes it wouldn't be for months at a time, making the changes more obvious to him than to her friends around her. Under Tsunade's tutelage she had grown to be an excellent medic and a strong Jonin, able to compete and even win against him during training exercises. And she had grown, now possessing a body filled out in all the right places; the most noticeable places. She was now a dangerous kunoichi in more ways than one._

**An act frowned upon by the rules and deserving a harsh punishment…**

The hand between her legs slipped another finger into her body, scissoring them open and closed, stretching her flesh. Pulling them out, he held them up, offering her a taste of her own body. Just the first hesitant lap at his fingers sent a wave of heat flowing down his body, surging to his groin. Quickly warming to the idea, she closed her eyes and pulled his fingers into her mouth. He groaned as her tongue twisted around him, her teeth barely grazing his fingertips as she sucked, removing every drop of the slightly salty liquid. She replied with a whimper, too caught up with the stroking of fingers with her tongue.

**But she smelled so good…**

_They'd been paired for an escort mission. In that week, he realized that just as her body had changed, so had the person. She'd even tricked him into revealing his face and the warm hand she stroked his cheek with pleased him more than it should have. Standing so close, he was tempted to return the caress, but realizing the impropriety, he'd backed off and kept his distance for the rest of the mission. He tried to stop looking at her, fruitlessly attempting to push her from his thoughts. It was only made more difficult when he could see her move out of the corner of his eye. Her every move, bending over or stretching stiff muscles presented him with the difficulty of preventing his body from noticeably expressing that desire. _

**And tasted even better…**

Her hands slid over his shoulders, pushing the vest with it. He lowered his arms and allowed it to fall into a heap behind him. Next went the shirt, joining the vest on the floor. Her hands stroked his hard chest; fingers followed some of the innumerable scars on his body. She had a favorite scar, the worst and most tender one on his body and she always took advantage of that. It was the one that stretched across his stomach before dipping down below the belt. Pushing him away, her back pressed against the wall, she slid partially down the wall, coming to rest on her knees. She lapped at the scar, feeling his muscles tense under her touch. She needed to pull the waist of his pants down further to follow it. Nipping his skin with her teeth, she ran her hand down along the tender flesh causing him to groan, letting him rest his hands on her head. Strong fingers unzipped his pants and roughly tore the clothing down, exposing his cock, now straining toward his stomach.

**He could never forget the hungry look in her eyes when she watched him…**

_With a kick she knocked him backwards down onto the grass and landed astride his stomach pinning his arms over his head. He didn't struggle, he just lay watching her, her chest heaving from the exertion. Still holding his hands over his head, she bent over and, using her teeth, pulled down his mask, quickly pressing her mouth to his. At first he didn't respond and just when she was ready to back off, his mouth opened allowing his tongue to brush her lips. Soon he was returning the kiss with an urgency that surprised her. Before she knew it, he had twisted and rolled so he was the one straddling her, allowing her to feel his arousal pressed against her body. He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth and giving a regretful sigh, he was gone. _

**As if he would ever want to…**

She glanced up at him, his face tensed in anticipation, before returning her eyes to the object at hand. She smiled softly, a teasing gleam in her eyes. Her fingers crept down his shaft, moving to cradle his balls with one hand and brushing the fingers of the other in a teasing line along the underside of his cock. He gave a deep, throaty sigh when her finger swirled around the head. With one more glance at his face she lowered her lips to follow the pattern her finger had so recently traced. His erection jerked toward her, hips thrusting his body into her mouth.

**It could put their missions at risk and their lives in danger…**

_She was waiting for him. He knew it before he opened his door, he could feel her chakra when just standing in the hall. Head pressed against the door, his mind did its best to convince him it was wrong, how improper it was and that there were too many differences between them, not to mention the years. If he could feel her presence, she could most definitely feel his. Steeling his mind, he opened the door to his dark apartment. Without even looking he knew where she was, he could smell her. Strangely enough she smelled of sakura petals. The moonlight revealed the woman sitting on his bed and she rose to meet him. _

**It could ruin their reputations and endanger their careers…**

A hand reached down to grasp her arm, pulling her to her feet with a force that would leave bruises. She looked startled for a moment before he spun her around and pressed her face against the wall. Pulling her hips back, he pushed between her shoulder blades until she was bent forward. Positioning himself comfortably between her legs, he ran the head of his cock across her clit causing her to whimper and arch her back and present more of her ass to him. Her arms now gripped the wall, one side of her face pressed into its cold surface. With a wicked thrust and a low growl, he entered her, filling her body with his. She cried his name, begging for him to thrust harder and deeper, making him smile in satisfaction.

**But it felt so good he no longer cared…**

_He was her first, she had told him later. That night her body had proved her statement and while he had hesitated knowing this, she had pushed him to the limits of his self control. The gentle teasing they had shared as members of a team became more intimate, more personal until she had pushed him too far, silently offering him her body. He was a strong man used to self denial but after all, he wasn't made of stone. If she offered, he would take._

**He was only human…**

His hand resting on her hip slid down between their bodies, gently brushing the swollen bud at the apex of her long legs. She came, shuddering, muscles automatically contracting to sending him over the edge. Her body milked him of everything he had until they were both still, the waves of pleasure slowly fading. He pulled her toward his bed, wrapping her in his arms and falling to the soft surface. A hand gently brushed the sweat from her face, making her smile. She pulled a blanket from the end of the bed to cover them, snuggling back against him, knowing dawn would come too soon.

**Let the people talk…**

They never discussed a future, it just wasn't practical. In their lives, the entire world could fall apart tomorrow so they enjoyed the moment they had. And when she once again slipped into his bed the following night, he would berate himself like he did every time they were together.

**But it wouldn't matter; she was worth it all.**

* * *

Please let me know what you think, even if you don't like it


End file.
